SUMMARY This application requests support for the 2017 Molecular and Cellular Biology of Lipids Gordon Research Conference (GRC), a meeting that brings together leading scientists in the lipid field to present and discuss their research and to facilitate research advances. This Lipids GRC has been held every other year for almost 50 years and is internationally recognized as the major forum for the presentation of ground breaking and innovative research in prokaryotic and eukaryotic lipid biochemistry, signaling and regulation of gene expression. In 2017, the conference will utilize The Dynamic Lipidome as its secondary title and will focus heavily on the continuing emergence of lipids in the underlying mechanisms linked to the development of chronic diseases like obesity, hepatic steatosis, cardiomyopathy, atherosclerosis, and diabetes. Innovations include the selection of a) speakers who are new to this conference and international conference, b) novel topics that have not previously received attention, c) enhanced opportunities for junior and senior investigators to engage in scientific discussion and d) expanded poster session and opportunities to give short ?late- breaking? talks. New topics include autophagy, signal transduction and gene expression, the microbiome, lipid droplet biology, and lipid microdomains. A continuing innovation within the Lipids GRC is the speakers? lunch where we set aside specific tables where junior participants can meet the speakers for lunch. The meeting will be held July 30-Aug 4 at the Waterville Valley Conference Center in Waterville Valley, NH, and will include nine lecture sessions and four afternoon poster sessions. The 22 invited speakers and 12 speakers chosen from abstracts will describe research done in an array of biological systems including humans, microbes, worms, yeast and mice using multiple experimental approaches. Keynote speakers have been chosen for their excellence, expertise and engagement and will kick off the meeting with an evening session. The talks at the Molecular and Cellular Biology of Lipids GRC, as well as the large and lively poster sessions traditionally stimulate intense and dynamic discussions among the attendees who include biochemists, cell biologists, geneticists, molecular biologists, structural biologists, physiologists, and physicians. The intimate atmosphere of the meeting is limited to 200 participants which enables attending scientists to interact closely with each other. The resulting discussions drive future advances and multidisciplinary collaborations in the field. Participants and speakers have been and will be chosen to reflect international excellence in this medically relevant area of science, with an ideal balance between youth and experience. The program includes outstanding women and men, and scientists of different ethnicities and nationalities. Facilities are available to accommodate handicapped individuals and the site has numerous activities for children so as to encourage attendance by families.